Terri Letac
| occupation = Science officer, | rank = Lieutenant | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Letac Gigi (biological) Haley Renu (adoptive) | father = Letac Marrus (biological) Mark Renu (adoptive) | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Terri Letac (born Letac Vari and previously Terri Renu) was a Starfleet officer from the 24th century. A orphaned Bajoran refugee she was adopted by a couple in Starfleet, which helped shape her future career. ( ) Early life Letac Vari was born on Bajor in 2344 to Gigi and Letac Marrus. The only records of her on Bajor were to indicate her arrival with her parents at a refugee camp near Hathon two weeks before her parents and several other Bajorans were smuggled off of Bajor by the Lissepian freighter Pyhapstan. Unfortunately the Pyhapstan was intercepted by the , which attacked the ship. The Javok retreated when the responded to the Pyhapstan s distress call. However, by then Letac's parents had been killed. Due to the plight of the other survivors and no one knowing her she was adopted by Haley and Mark Renu, two Humans serving on the Hammarskjöld. They named her Terri. In 2356, she moved with her parents to New Seattle on Penthara IV. Here she started to take an interest in finding out about her deceased parents and her past. Despite her and her parents' best efforts after a year they failed to learn anything thanks to difficulties with dealing with the Cardassian Union. Terri decided to take her search off official channels to get around the block by the Cardassians. Part of this required her to raise money for herself. To do this she stole items from her home and sold or traded them, eventually raising over 2 bars of latinum. In 2359, she made contact with Dutain who claimed to be able to get her information from Bajor. She was initially surprised he was a Cardassian as he was surprised she was a child. However, he managed to gain the information she wanted and provided it to her. Terri made a foolish error in drawing a phaser on Dutain in a misguided move to avenge her and others like her. However, she didn't have it within her to take his life and he disarmed her before letting her leave. In the aftermath of this incident Letac made two major decisions about her life. First was that she wanted to prevent other children walking the same path she did. She decided the best way to do that was to join Starfleet. The other major decision she made was to change her name from Terri Renu to Terri Letac, so to honour both sets of her parents. |What Little Girls Are Made Of}} Starfleet service At some point Letac was involved in studying an extinct civilisation. During the mission she was trapped in a cave-in. The experience resulted in her developing a fear of being underground. |The Final Prophecy}} By 2374, she had reached the rank of lieutenant junior grade and was serving as the Chief science officer on the . ( : "The Final Prophecy", "A New Path") Alternate realities In an alternate universe where the Dominion won the Dominion War, Letac was one of the few survivors of the destruction of the Swiftfire during Operation Return. She and Frank Edwin were the only two survivors found in their escape pod and both were covertly taken to Hilirat Monastery on Bajor for treatment. Letac recovered but Edwin died before she regained consciousness. By the time Letac was fit enough to leave the monastery the Federation was close to complete defeat and Starfleet had all but retreated into Klingon space. Instead of rejoining Starfleet she joined up with a resistance movement on Bajor. However, after the Dominion declared victory in what they now called the "Unification War" she lost heart and left the fight. ( : "The Final Prophecy", "A New Path") Letac returned to Hilirat given she had no where else to go. She worked with the monks on digitising their library collection and through that work she again found purpose. A year after returning to Hilirat she officially joined the order. |A New Path}} By 2394, she had become a prylar and had reclaimed her birth name, Letac Vari. She was given the task of been Jake Sisko's guide through the caves of B'hala due to her having taken part in a survey of the city several years previous. Together they discovered the Reckoning Tablet, which she was able to translate some of the text. They returned to the surface with the tablet to take it for further translation but were met by Bajoran Security. The tablet was taken off Letac and was shipped to Gateway Station along with Jake, while she was set free. Letac retained a copy of recording of the tablet to study and from that she made the connection between the Reckoning and Shabren's Fifth Prophecy and informed the resistance of this. |The Final Prophecy}} :It is assumed that Letac's ultimate fate would have been that she, along with all those who were of Bajor, was transported to the Celestial Temple by the Prophets. Background information *Originally the photomanipulation of Letac was depicted by an unknown woman. This was later change to , then before settling on the current version, which uses . Letac, Terri Letac, Terri Letac, Terri Letac, Terri Letac, Terri